


日與月

by Peanutbuttersuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttersuki/pseuds/Peanutbuttersuki
Summary: 佩德羅與安東尼奧的（扭曲）愛情故事/月亮與他的太陽小王子【warning】*葡西葡向，主要是葡西*伊比利亞雙子&伊雙子是挚友開系*大公葡x鬥牛士西，背德骨科*ooc有，爛尾（葡哥最後黑了，要篡位*基本上是pwp→如果都能接受的話
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), 葡西 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	日與月

燦黃的陽光照耀到年輕鬥牛士身上，將他那一頭太妃糖色的軟發與堅毅的臉皮都鍍上層金光，黑色的緊身衣堪堪蓋過他大半塊胸脯，露出有明顯肌肉線條的蜜色腹部，而其左肩披風上繡著繁複的古典花紋，蘊藏著勇者們世代傳承的精神——大膽勇猛、沈著冷靜、不屈不撓。與此同時，梭羅大公坐於萬人之上的高處，從鬥獸場的最高處俯視這幅場景：現下名氣最大的皇家鬥牛士，與鬥獸場中性子最烈的公牛對峙，一人一牛注視彼此，小心地觀察對手，並且積極地思考著「我會以何種姿態擊敗對手，贏得比賽」。  
他們邁步側行，圍場繞圈，相互試探，於是台上的觀眾也不禁跟著屏氣凝神，然而剛過二分之一不到的距離，那頭公牛便昂首衝天，長噓一聲，抬蹄刨地，朝勇敢的青年發起猛攻——只因他輕輕將紅布揚起又落下，如此細微的一個動作，好似亞馬遜的蝴蝶輕振蝶翅便會掀起一場風暴，席捲整片雨林。然而青年卻敏捷地閃身躲過，側身展臂，將那塊紅布徹底上揮，又倏地下甩，再一次大膽地挑釁它，將其所有的怒火挑起，徹徹底底地進入狂暴。  
牛隨即垂首拱角，短哞蓄氣，然後一鼓作氣向鬥牛士襲去，勢要將這可惡的人類戳個對穿不可。誰料青年腰部半旋，便又輕巧避開一擊，如竭力之拳打在棉花表面便被輕鬆化解一樣，使牛感到無可奈何。此刻場外呼聲陣陣，「好樣的，安東尼奧！就是這樣！了不起！」，人民大聲地重複著鬥牛士的名字，親切得像自小就看著他長大的同村老鄉，吶喊匯成海洋，聲浪滾滾湧來，鼓勵無疑是一針強心劑直接注射進鬥牛士體內，叫他渾身的血液都在發燙，整個人忽然輕盈許多，彷彿這一刻，他無所不能，戰無不勝。而眾人之上，在包廂中倚窗觀戰的大公也頷首微笑，對他今日出色的表現許以讚賞之情。  
趁著間隙，安東尼奧昂首望向了他心中念念不忘的那位大人，他那雙翠綠的圓眸蘊含著世間最深邃真摯的情感，濃厚如膏，潔白如月，想也只能勉強用「無暇」二字形容，他久久凝望同一方向，炙熱得要將愛人灼傷，就是再冷的冰山，也會被如此一眼融化。這一舉動引得觀眾席上的貴婦小姐紛紛嬌羞低頭，相互推搡著嬉笑，好像自己就是那個幸運兒似的。然而循著視線看去，他的意中人卻是當今國王的第一輔臣，與熱情之陽相對的冷酷之月，而又稍顯不同，因為這月光是溫柔而細膩的，正如他本人一樣和藹可親、平易近人——佩德羅·弗爾南德斯·卡裡埃多-梭羅大公，這個世界上大概只有他才能夠包容地接納安東尼奧烈火般的傾慕，而又以海洋深沈的愛回應：Te amo，只有戀人耳鬢廝磨時才能聽聞的低語呢喃，他又再一次重複說，我愛你，東尼奧。  
安東尼奧不禁聯想到多年前的黃昏，二人牽手漫步在普拉亞卡特德雷里斯海灘，穿過奇異的海蝕洞，趟過溫熱的海水，看著太陽從地平線消失，換來滿天繁星閃爍，他會調皮地繞過佩德羅，將對方猛地撲在岩柱上，用那雙熠熠生輝的眼睛渴求對方的親吻，於是他們十指緊扣纏繞，唇齒糾葛不清，拉出的細長涎絲也如同他們之間的愛情那樣脆弱、微小，卻不易斷開。  
可當佩德羅終於對上他的視線，安東尼奧又被當下的情形拉回神，再一次面對來勢洶洶的公牛，被迫做出反應。「你可知妨礙愛情的人將會被牛踩死？」安東尼奧自嘲地目視著前方，無畏地直面對手——不只是那一頭牛，更有阻礙他戀情發展的旁人、世俗的教條，以及…神的不可違抗的旨意。  
又如所多瑪、蛾摩拉和周圍城邑的人，也照他們一味地行淫，隨從逆性的情慾，就受永火的刑罰，作為鑒戒。  
（猶大書 1:5-7）  
於心中，他默念百遍戒律，眼神愈加堅定，因為他知道情感並不受神的規定，當牛攻至身前，他便握角前蹬小步，借力自然地翻騎上牛的背脊，極其短暫地制服了這頭畜生——恰逢此時，短匕自腰間抽出，狠扎其肩胛骨間約三英吋寬的地方，那頭龐然大物也就應聲而倒，鮮血汩汩，結束了它可憐又可悲的一生，也算得到一種解脫，至此從人類血腥的娛樂中退場。然而安東尼奧·費爾南德斯·卡裡埃多仍將背負著迫害生靈的命運繼續前行，他手上沾染的鮮血終會變黑發臭，而到那個時候，太陽會唾棄他，使他變為藏身黑暗的怪物，而月亮也無法再拯救他的心靈，洗滌他的罪行。  
縱然白晝下光輝燦爛，身為勇氣的象徵而受人追捧，到了漆黑的夜晚，安東尼奧也只能獨自一人熬過長夜，備受責難和不知名的痛苦——到了那時，月光還會來照拂罪行累累的他嗎？機械般地謝幕退場，他謝絕了助手遞來的白色毛巾，就這樣滿臉血跡地走向貴賓場——趁著主持還在外面作謝幕演說，他迫不及待地要到佩德羅那兒去。  
「你小心大公又被你這幅模樣嚇到，混蛋東尼奧！」身兼助手與多年摯友的羅馬諾·瓦爾加斯在他後面大聲叮囑，可安東尼奧已然已經消失在他視線當中了。場上與場下還真是截然不同的兩個人啊，真是被愛情沖昏頭腦的傻瓜，棕發青年無奈地搖了頭，也罷、旁觀者還是不要貿然插手人家感情問題的好。

「怎麼如此慌張，我親愛的小橙子。」  
待安東尼奧緊握扶手借力上爬，腳一連越好幾級樓梯，終於氣喘吁吁地奔到三樓的那間貴賓室，並迫不及待地推開厚重的木門闖入室內時，佩德羅已經從他本來半臥的貴妃榻上起身準備著迎接他的到來——想必他早就聽見門外急促的腳步聲，已經讓僕從全部退下，留給只讓兩人獨處的機會了。  
等戀人身後的大門再次緩緩合上，佩德羅便也不再維持掏出手帕為他拭去額頭上殘留的血漬和新冒出的細密汗珠的矜持動作，「你今天表現得很出色，安東尼奧，我很滿意。」他這樣虛偽地說，隨後便攔過對方的肩胛拉近二人距離，在撫摸他稍長的後頸髮時吻上了對方的嘴唇，只是蜻蜓點水般的輕觸，但卻意味著愛人之間獨有而常見的招呼。  
佩德羅又湊到他的耳畔，溫柔地訴說著他對安東尼奧的思念——不過三四個小時的「分別」而已，佩德羅未必也太過膩歪，就算是新婚夫婦也不會像他們兩個這樣如影隨形吧，雖然是這麼想的，但安東尼奧也順應著他，小心地虛擁住對方，害怕自己用汗水血液玷污了他的月亮，老實坦白，其實他對佩德羅的思念也有過而不及。  
然而安東尼奧心中洋溢著的粉紅泡泡下一秒就被佩德羅戳破了，他居然在這種氣氛下很禮貌地詢問：要不要在這裡做？正常人哪裡會問這種死亡問題。出於渴求伴侶的本能，安東尼奧親身實踐，以一段深吻求愛，給了這個腦殘問題一個標準答案，「笨蛋佩蒂…」，他如此嗔怪著為戀人解下了繁複的外衣，於是有精緻刺繡的華服就散落在鋪著獸皮地毯的石面上，為二人築起臨時的愛之巢，而被愛人質疑情商的佩德羅明顯不爽地再次吻上了他柔軟的唇瓣，洩憤性地啃吮啄親，搞得後者的嘴唇像誤食霹靂椒那樣泛紅發腫。  
親吻的間隙，又一條美麗的披風滑到了地面上，是安東尼奧肩部的飾物，然而拿掉它之後，他也就同全裸沒差多少了——緊身衣本就完美地勾勒出其胸部的肌肉，更別提胸下肌的線條及以下的皮膚本就裸露在外，儘管不能完全避免肢體接觸，一天也會和別人碰到過幾次，但都不如現在這樣——被佩德羅的手掌覆蓋的地方微微發燙，並隨著遊走的動作自脊髓生出瘙癢的感覺，於是身體自然地排斥，想要逃開，可他的腰部被佩德羅的胳膊箍死，動彈不得。  
「不要、別摸、停下來。」本來想這樣叫停的安東尼奧最後選擇了咬緊牙關，默默習慣戀人的愛撫，深諳佩德羅個性的他再清楚不過：如果這個時候就把求饒的機會用掉，那接下來的交合中，佩德羅就會想盡辦法讓自己陷入快感的狂潮中，完完全全地被性慾衝昏頭腦。而至少，他還不想因此發瘋。  
淺談性愛，這本就是一種需要回應的行為——從戀人們之間的相互渴求出發，通過彼此之間的默契去引導對方獲得歡愉，最後抵達極樂之地。單是一方付出的性愛不能被稱之為性愛，而只是一種性行為罷了，因為它光存在性，而缺失了愛。說到底，「性愛」之所以是「性愛」，不正是因為它是戀人們借由性而向對方表示愛意的一種方式嗎？  
於是安東尼奧將手伸向了佩德羅的下體，在替他解開門襟之後自然地探入了神秘的藻荇一觸究竟，嫻熟地握住柱身從根部開始套弄，輕輕揉捏卵蛋和龜頭，順勢，佩德羅領著他到榻邊坐下，當安東尼奧虔誠地跪在愛人胯下時，佩德羅也伸手扯下窗簾將窗景遮蓋住，隨後一手撐在榻上，一手撫摸著戀人的臉龐，是如此溫柔而憐愛。  
在親吻過陰莖的傘狀頭部之後，安東尼奧便從前端開始含起，然後慢慢地模擬著進入的動作，將愛人的陽具囫圇吞入喉中，顯然他已經很習慣這樣侍奉佩德羅了，出色的表現與經驗不足的初學者截然不同——然而他還記得，當他第一次這樣做的時候，他根本無法接受那股雄臭味，只是強忍著想要嘔吐的衝動，不停地用笨拙的動作舔舐著肉棒，親吻其上的每一條凸起神經與血管。不過即使這樣，佩德羅也已經很滿意了，因為他從一開始就沒有奢求過這樣的服務。「不用勉強自己，親愛的。」他這樣說，眼底噙滿了心疼，「你大可不必為我做到這種程度的，東尼奧。」  
啊、啊，真是溫柔得過分啊，他的戀人、他的月亮，所以每當佩德羅愧疚地安撫因吞噬巨物而不住乾嘔的自己，他都會變本加厲，將戀人的慾望退出口腔大半之後又再一次含進嘴巴深處，一次又一次地重複，如同活塞運動，直到佩德羅射在他嘴裡，或是精液噴了他一臉，滴滴答答地從髮梢和睫毛上淌到胸前，而對方就會用他米色的手帕替他拭去白濁，無比溫柔地俯下身來，托著他的下顎使安東尼奧抬起頭來，然後兩人交換一個纏綿的吻。  
「我真是、無可自拔地愛你，我的甜橙寶貝。」佩德羅將安東尼奧扶起，讓他坐上自己的膝蓋，隨後他們相擁著再一次親吻對方的臉頰、再一次在對方耳畔繾綣分享著愛意，「Te amo」，他們說了又說，似要重複千萬次。  
我愛你，從青澀蒙昧的少年時代開始；我愛你，在熱烈迷茫的青春年華延續；我愛你，直到昏沈混沌的暮年古稀也不會終結。佩德羅是這樣說的。他總是喜歡在某一個冬日，坐在爐火旁的沙發裡，在昏沈的雪景映襯下，安東尼奧坐在扶手上，半倚在他身上翻著另一本畫冊時，或是臥在陽台上的藤椅中，於紅霞遍天、把蒼穹燒的燦爛，而安東尼奧踡在旁邊的吊床裡，抱著那隻長毛波斯貓一起午憩時，輕聲低吟伊麗莎白的《How Do I Love Thee》。那個時候他們還未確定戀人的身份，連害羞的情緒也一次都沒有過——安東尼奧曾經問過一次，是否佩德羅在那時就已經愛上了他，當他們還情同手足、友誼深厚的時候。只是佩德羅堅決地否認了，「不是那個時候，」他說，「但沒有關係。因為你還有很長的時間可以用來猜測這個問題的答案，東尼奧。」  
佩德羅不會告訴他，早在他們孩提之年初次見面，在那個仲夏夜的舞會上、庭院蟬聲陣陣、草叢螢蟲閃爍的時候，他就已經對那個孩子，安東尼奧，一見鐘情了，隨著夜風吹拂，投石池塘，他的心也恍若水面上的漣漪，怦然一動。  
我的安東尼奧，如果你願意的話，這個謎題的最後期限時間可以截止到我們攜手迎來終焉之時，佩德羅這麼想。

安東尼奧總以為佩德羅是無所不知、無所不曉的，每當他想用新學到的知識向戀人展現自己時，佩德羅就會以巧妙的方式順著他的話說下去，給班門弄斧的小傢伙好好上一課，既不會傷害到安東尼奧的自尊，又能補充或糾正他所說的內容。  
「果然佩蒂很厲害呢，哎呀，是俺輸了。」安東尼奧如此說到，隨後就會撒嬌似的環住佩德羅的腰索吻，他實在很是喜歡和佩德羅接物，甜蜜的糾葛，像是蜂蜜一樣黏糊糊的，卻能夠治癒人心。而佩德羅也會悄悄在心中感歎一句「真是敗給他了」，然後配合地從啄吻戀人的嘴唇開始，一點一點發展成有些激烈的深吻。  
「於我而言，你是半個橙子。」佩德羅抵上戀人的額首，和他親密地對視著，在相愛的人之間，僅是眼神的交流就已經足夠熾熱了，「為什麼是橙子？我想，因為橙子的味道又酸又甜——這不是正好與愛情相符嗎？愛情的確是又酸又甜的，否則結婚誓詞中也不會出現戀人們應當同甘共苦的內容了。」安東尼奧點點頭：「這麼說，佩蒂也是屬於我的半個橙子。」  
多數情況下，橙子都是味甘而汁多，表皮散發著芸香科植物特有的香氣，清新不膩、苦澀不酸，正如兩人的愛情那樣，似乎永遠也不會膩煩，如膠似漆、親密無間。安東尼奧此時跪在佩德羅面前，雙膝分開擱置在他大腿兩側，臀部高翹，上身前傾著攬上戀人的脖頸和他接吻，而另一隻手則探進下身的股縫間，用被唾液濡濕的手指為接下來的交合做準備。  
「啊、啊…佩蒂……」他呢喃著對方的暱稱，帶有討好意味地蹭著戀人的臉頰，然後埋進他的頸窩裡，深吸著對方身上再熟悉不過的氣息時，用那稍帶捲曲的軟發搔撓佩德羅的頸部、還有他的心——他恨不得立刻將面前的人撲倒在塌上吃乾抹淨，像飢腸轆轆的野獸那樣，連根骨頭也不留地……  
然而良好的教養迫使他維持紳士的形象，溫柔的天性絕不允許他做出任何使戀人感受到痛苦的事情，於是，他只好耐心地等待著那一刻，像是受到獵物挑撥卻不能前進的豺狗那樣，小心翼翼、卻又眈眈觀察其一舉一動，耐心地等待著咬斷獵物喉嚨的最佳時機，而在此之前，他只能咽涎解饞、飲鴆止渴。佩德羅從緊身衣的下擺探入握住他一側胸肌，事實證明男性的乳房與異性同樣的柔軟光滑，他稍微揉捏過幾次後便壞心眼地湊上去銜住了安東尼奧的乳首，用雙唇輕夾著朝外拉扯，而當他的戀人生氣到用名字稱呼他的時候，佩德羅便會以一副惋惜的模樣，理直氣壯地反問安東尼奧：還不是因為東尼奧無論如何也無法出奶的緣故？如果將來我們的孩子只能由牛乳餵養的話…似乎有些失職喔，媽媽。  
「誰要當媽媽啊！！——」安東尼奧被氣得要死，再也忍不住怒火，狠狠用頭錘攻擊了戀人的胸膛，同時將頭埋進去，抽出深埋在後穴的手指在皮膚上蹭去多餘的體液，然後同另一隻手送送地環上佩德羅的腰，「…抱歉佩蒂。現在可以進來了唷。」顯然自家戀人是在為剛才的行為感到內疚了，佩德羅安撫地吻過安東尼奧的軟發髮梢，將他揉進自己懷裡憐惜地摟住，另一手去夠早就放在一旁茶几上準備好的橄欖油，用手指取用少許後探入了戀人所說「已經準備完畢」的穴道進行檢查。  
兩根手指，指甲被修剪的乾淨，又用銼刀精心打磨過，為的就是不讓安東尼奧受到一點傷害。他故意摁住戀人的髖部迫使他繼續保持住抬臀的姿勢，一邊換著法地將擴張運動進行到最後，時而以彎曲的指關節剮蹭內壁，時而用指腹輕按裡面的神經，於是安東尼奧就被他弄得一團糟，僅僅是感受著手指就已經快陷入高潮，焦急地向戀人發放通行證——以握住佩德羅手腕將手指換成對方雄起的性器，自己又主動地向下坐，直到結合處發出「啵」的一聲，兩人緊緊地連接在一起後，安東尼奧才滿意地吻了佩德羅一口。  
「被填滿了呢？」  
「被填滿了喔。」  
騎在佩德羅身上的安東尼奧滿足地搭上自己的小腹，戀人陽具的輪廓，隔著一層肚皮也能隱約感覺得到——再沒有什麼比做愛更親密的事情了，安東尼奧迷迷糊糊地這樣想著，又一次、又一次伏在佩德羅的耳邊，在親吻人耳廓的同時呢喃著，「Te amo」，他說，同時順勢扭了扭腰部，將體內仍在蟄伏的巨獸含的更深，甚至能感受到其跳動著的趨勢。  
沒有哪個健全的男人在遭受如此這般的挑釁之後還能繼續無動於衷、不動聲色地繼續做個紳士，於是，佩德羅再也忍不住慾火，幾乎是扶著安東尼奧的腰兩側整根進出，狠狠地衝撞著他的內壁，抵著前列腺直搗黃龍，即使戀人的呻吟被撞得支離破碎，喊聲帶上哭腔後也沒有停止。  
安東尼奧下意識地抓緊了佩德羅的小臂，將其身上白色的絲綢襯衫毫不在意地弄得皺巴巴，「佩蒂、佩蒂…嗚、佩德羅…」他如是求饒說，委屈地縮進戀人懷裡承受著如晚潮般溫柔卻不失力量的歡愉，隨後又報復性地半扯半解，將那件質量上乘的襯衣丟到了地毯上，循力將佩德羅朝自己的方向拉——於是他們又以最為經典的傳教士式繼續進行著結合，安東尼奧將腿纏繞至戀人的肩胛處交叉，手臂則圈住他的脖子無比親暱地呼喊著佩德羅的名字。  
於是很快地，佩德羅以長槍刺入其要害的方式制服了安東尼奧，而後者幾乎已經泣不成聲了，似乎連呻吟的力氣也流失在空氣中，或許安東尼奧並沒想到性交所給予他的快感是這樣的強烈。他的性器被夾在兩具年輕的肉體之間，隨著戀人的律動而磨擦著對方的小腹，掠過棕黑濃密的短藤，不時抵到佩德羅的腹溝，然後在那裡被擠壓到頂端——安東尼奧便這樣將戀人的小腹射得一片黏膩。而緊接其後，比體溫稍低的精液也打在了安東尼奧的內壁上，和著腸液絞成一團半透明的糊狀液體，隨陽具的抽出而汩汩沿大腿內壁流下，滴在佩德羅特意墊在兩人交合處下的手帕上。  
然後戀人們相擁著沈默，充分地感受著性交之後還未褪去的高潮和一時忽然湧上的倦意交織著組成的餘韻。「我愛你」，他們如是向對方告白道。

鬥牛比賽之後又經歷一場痛快淋灕的性愛，縱然是有再好的體能也會在那時消耗殆盡，因此安東尼奧幾乎是在佩德羅還在半摟著他處理後續事宜的時候就已經迷迷糊糊地開始嘟囔胡話了，在伸手拆掉佩德羅那在做愛途中就已變鬆散的小辮，替對方順順被扎得曲起的頭髮之後，他便再也禁不住倦意，昏昏沈沈地在戀人的懷裡睡去。  
而佩德羅的事後工作也進行到了尾聲，只見他輕柔嫻熟地替安東尼奧穿上被仔細展平的衣服，再將那件華麗的大氅搭上對方肩頭，細緻地替他係好綁帶，把戀人裹得嚴實，生怕對方會得風寒——而他實際的目的鐵定並不在此，想必會是個很孩子氣的回答吧：因為是自己的寶貴的戀人，所以不想給任何人看見他能夠被稱之為「性感」的一面，也就是說，能夠觀賞到屬於安東尼奧「性感」的那一面，這個世界上只有我一個人而已。  
於是梭羅大公的心腹侍從總能看見自家主人屈尊攔抱另一位體型相仿、名聲遠揚的鬥牛士進入馬車，然而關於這兩人之間的關係，連路人甲都大可猜個七七八八，小道傳言也有不少版本，卻無人敢對此說道一字：他們都與皇室有密切不可分的血緣關係，這是眾人皆知、毋庸置疑的事實——他們既是同父異母的兄弟，又是緊密不可分的戀人。  
簡明扼要的回憶那件事，還得回到十五年前兩人初次見面的時候，他的父親、或者說他和安東尼奧共享的父親，在王后佩德羅生母感染風寒病重逝去的隔年，將他的私生子安東尼奧於舉辦仲夏夜舞會那天帶回了宮殿。「這是你的兄弟、安東尼奧，佩德羅，從今往後你們兄弟二人要友好相處。」那個男人、當今的國王，這樣說著，同時將身後的安東尼奧推到佩德羅跟前，於是他第一眼就望進了那雙具有魔力的綠眸，並且從此深陷其中、難以自拔。  
佩德羅讓安東尼奧枕著自己的大腿繼續安睡，並且低聲吩咐車夫挑一條平整人少的街打道回府，下大指令完畢後，他用手輕輕搭上戀人的鬢髮，以二三指撫弄打理，無比溫柔地注視著對方的睡顏。我親愛的東尼奧，我生命中的另半一個的橙子，我曾愛你如兄似友，而我又將愛你千萬年之久，佩德羅這樣想著。而忽地又有一段思緒浮現出來，是有關於他們倆之間的第一次行為的。  
那是很多年前少年們一起出遊意大利的夏天，在他們寄居好友瓦爾加斯雙胞胎籬下時的一小段令人永遠也無法忘卻的插曲。他們悄悄地遵循著計劃從貴族們午夜的狂歡溜走，在羅馬諾與費裡西安諾的帶領下進入了廣袤的森林的淺處，於河邊嬉笑著打鬧，將西褲輓起後站在小溪中間相互潑水，然後和其他的紈絝子弟們談笑風聲，拿著不知道從何而來的香檳牛飲裝酷——不勝酒力的安東尼奧有些難受地趴在佩德羅肩上催促他盡快回房，於是佩德羅在向瓦爾加斯兄弟道謝後就焦急地帶著安東尼奧全身而退了。  
「沒事吧？還是很想吐嗎？」然而這時安東尼奧卻一改先前的虛弱，拖拽著佩德羅跑到了羅馬古堡後花園的石墻之後，氣喘吁吁地在有大理石柱的白廳旁停下了，然後他對佩德羅如是說：「在這裡吻我，就現在。」當他開口的時候，馥郁的果香混合酒精的味道就從安東尼奧的貝齒縫隙中呼出，直直鑽入佩德羅的鼻腔，帶著溫熱潮濕的氣息，而最為勾魂的則是他那雙真誠的翠哞，在月光的照耀之下依舊熠熠生輝，閃耀得令人移不開眼。佩德羅深深地懷疑，哪怕安東尼奧現在喊他去死，他也會心甘情願地照做。  
於是沒有一絲一毫猶豫，佩德羅捧著安東尼奧的臉頰親了上去，然而只是長久的嘴唇之間的互觸，他並沒有再繼續下去，因為僅僅是這一個吻的發生，他就幾乎耗盡了自己所有的勇氣——讓他沒有想到的是安東尼奧居然牽住自己的手搭上了他自己的脊背，隨後一路朝下，佩德羅的心臟在觸碰到他臀瓣的那一剎那，確確實實地停跳了一拍，他實在被嚇得夠嗆，只好用眼神詢問安東尼奧是什麼意思。他明白的，但他卻不敢想象這事實。但安東尼奧點了點頭，緊接著就討好似地蹭上了佩德羅的脖子，「和我做愛吧，佩德羅，我想和你做愛。」  
頃刻間，佩德羅像是被倏地從天而降的閃電劈了個正著，他突然想起那幅擱置在瓦爾加斯家長廊上的那幅油畫——那是一對情人擁抱著坐在橡樹下，彼此身軀的曲線交叉鑲嵌，似乎兩人是天造地設、原原本本的搭配，而不知為何，此時此刻再次憶起這幅畫時，愛侶們的頭像卻被換成了他與安東尼奧。  
於是他掙扎著，在神的旨意與自私的慾望之間搖擺不定，他想，或許他的確是對安東尼奧抱有這樣的情感，想要讓這個人成為自己的所有物，從此時此刻開始、永遠地屬於自己，無論是肉體、抑或其心靈。  
我想要他的身體、靈魂和心，佩德羅最後忠實地順從了本心，去他的上帝，去他的、耶和華，我只要安東尼奧。佩德羅如是想，隨後用一枚旖旎糾纏的吻回應了安東尼奧剛才的話。

一言以蔽之，安東尼奧的初體驗是和自己暗戀多年的人在好友家的後花園裡速戰速決完成的，換句話說，他和自己喜歡的人的第一次性行為以野合的方式進行，地點則在他們雙方的好友家中。而如果需要更加詳細一些的描述：在褪去衣物，一絲不掛之後，安東尼奧當機立斷將手指含進口腔，蘸上唾液之後便熱情地在心上人前開始了第一次的擴張，他實在是太主動了，主動到自己抬起一條腿朝外分開，展示一眼之後，便朝佩德羅的腰上攀了，像是薔薇的枝蔓那樣，充滿情色的暗示。  
「進入我，佩德羅。」他調皮地眨了眨眼，性感到佩德羅都無意在此刻不解風情地問他是從哪裡學會的這些做法，只是沈默地照做，徹底完全地沈淪為魅魔俘獲的奴隸，但是安東尼奧仍舊從對方的眼底看見了名為「歡愉」的情感，於是他忍不住開始猜想，其實佩德羅也是這樣想的，他們會是兩情相悅的一對戀人，在這次性交之後——果然，佩德羅是這樣想的。  
不知何時，佩德羅已經用手臂托住了安東尼奧的膝彎，扶住自己的陽具在即將被開發的穴口來回磨蹭，尋找著最好的破處點，然後緩緩地、克制地將龜頭以及一小部分柱身推入了溫暖濕潤的肉壁。啊啊、被包圍了，好舒服……  
他睜開中途閉上的眼睛望向此刻對方的神情，看見了安東尼奧複雜的表情，而豆大的汗水順著他的鬢角流下，佩德羅知道是自己做得過火了，然而迫於初體驗、毫無經驗的事實，他對如何安撫戀人一無所知，於是他只能一遍又一遍地親吻安東尼奧，從額頭到臉頰，鼻尖到嘴唇，睫毛和耳尖，下巴與鎖骨，一次又一次，只是單純地用唇瓣進行撫慰，連一下啃吮也不敢有，生怕把對方弄得更難受。  
終於當二人嚴絲合縫地交融為一體，安東尼奧因生理的疼痛和如願以償的滿足而嗚咽時，佩德羅也因為心中的自責無措流下了眼淚——一定很痛吧，一定很難受吧？他還是第一次看見安東尼奧這樣脆弱的模樣，扒在自己的肩頭，踡縮在自己的懷中，不住地抽泣，話語被顫得斷斷續續。他又很小心地留意傾聽，這一回，他終於聽見了安東尼奧從剛才開始就一直在嘟囔的內容。安東尼奧在對他說「Te amo」。  
他們又換成另一個姿勢，佩德羅把上衣脫掉鋪在地上，然後以後入的方式掐著安東尼奧的腰窩再一次進入了對方，輕輕地發出了一聲「啵」。夏日的綠茵草地乾燥而溫熱，徐徐的涼風將熱意吹散，即使淌了汗，也不免覺得愜意舒適，四周有蟬鳴，有草莖被壓斷而瀰漫的清香，而身下的軀體稍微有些汗味，混著對方身上柑橘香氛的味道倒很是和諧。  
佩德羅緩慢地挺動抽送，如海浪一般有節奏地律動，手從下擺伸進去，寬大的手掌沿腹部朝上摩挲，隨後用拇指的指腹摁壓著安東尼奧的一側乳首，於是他就不住地呻吟出聲，能感覺到內壁一瞬間的收緊。然而此時此刻，兩個人都盼望更多。  
「想要接吻。」  
「想要接吻。」  
兩個人不約而同地脫口而出，安東尼奧轉過頭來，兩個人相視一笑之後就雙唇相疊，溫柔但又帶有佔有慾地啃吮對方的唇瓣，用舌尖互相侵掃對方的牙齦，時而糾纏、時而分開，如蜻蜓點水，難捨難分。而在發現安東尼奧自己擼動著性器時，佩德羅吻了吻對方的耳垂，隨後接過了這項工作，手握住柱身以與自己頂弄的相同頻率上下套弄，那根上翹而形狀優良的肉棒就被完全地包裹在其中，精囊與馬眼都被細心的佩德羅照顧得妥帖。安東尼奧喘息出細微的聲音，像一條擱淺的魚那樣仰身勾上佩德羅的脖頸和他細細密密地親吻，好像那是唯一能夠避免窒息而死的方法。  
「我愛你。」  
「我愛你。」  
他們又不約而同地開口，隨後笑著抵上對方的額頭呢蹭，我就知道他會這麼說，他們如是想。於是，佩德羅稍微加快了些頻率，又將幅度變大，深入淺出，要將安東尼奧的內壁熨平似的。汗水淋灕，讓兩具軀體染上情慾的潮紅，而安東尼奧似乎已經要先一步抵達高潮的天堂，手指扒上佩德羅的肩頭，無意間在佩德羅身上留下了抓痕，他啄吻著對方的耳垂，含住他的耳垂吸吮輕咬，而當佩德羅深深侵入內裡時，他就會同時在他的耳畔旁長呼他的名字，「佩德羅」，而曖昧的熱氣便也撲到了他的耳邊，鬧得佩德羅內心止不住地瘙癢——  
在這個世界上還有比這更撩人心弦的事嗎？  
沒有了吧。  
安東尼奧在佩德羅最後一次抵著他前列腺深挺射精的時候跟著射了出來，體內的燥熱被微涼的精液撫慰平息，而快感卻猶如一次劇烈的爆炸那樣迸發開來，通過神經傳導刺激大腦，讓安東尼奧死死扣住佩德羅的臂膀，像溺水的人握住漂木，無助不安。膝蓋刮過柔軟粗糙的草地留下痕跡與星點泥土，兩人相擁著溫存偏科，佩德羅便將有疲軟兆頭的性器退出了安東尼奧穴道，扶著他的腋下兩側將他撐起，然後親吻對方的額頭與臉頰，「你很棒，安東尼奧，你很棒。」安東尼奧舔了舔嘴唇作為暗示，於是佩德羅知會地同他接吻，同時細心地幫他拭去衣服上沾到的精液——還有大半安東尼奧都射到了草地上，一大攤乳白色的液體在綠色的植物上很是扎眼，尤其是還散發著石楠花的氣味，腥臊、刺鼻。  
他們嬉笑著為彼此穿好衣服，整理儀表，在屬於午夜十二點的悠揚鐘聲響起之前牽手趕回瓦爾加斯的城堡。

然而過往雲煙終將成為黃粱一夢，佩德羅抱著安東尼奧走下馬車，進入了富麗堂皇的宮殿、這座囚禁太陽的黃金城，晚霞泛著夢幻的粉色，意味著日與月即將交替更迭，風起天闌，吹揚王室繼承人的象征、典紅色的披風。安東尼奧依舊靠在愛人的胸膛小憩，當著他天真純潔、幼稚無知的小王子，是的，早在那個他邂逅佩德羅的夜晚，稚嫩的太陽就已經心甘情願地放棄了普照大地的使命，全心全意地要躲在月亮的羽翼下，享受一世安康順遂。  
佩德羅再次俯首親吻已然臥榻沉睡的安東尼奧的額首、他那橫睡的愛人，隨後便自腰間抽出了那把握柄上鑲嵌一顆翠色貓眼石的長劍，朝著國王的議政室邁步——這個王國早就在腐敗泥濘的執政中被推上了山頂，杵在岌岌可危的處境了，佩德羅想。鋒利的劍刃掠過繁複厚重的暗紅長毯，反射著出廊桌旁的騎士盔甲，滿月照耀他的堅毅的側臉，而其腳步愈發篤定。他要替神行道，懲戒罪人，顛覆王朝，弒父登基。  
他要日不落的國度永無太陽。


End file.
